


No Revelry

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> "hearing" challenge and the "birthday" <a href="http://words-challenge.livejournal.com/"><b>words_challenge</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	No Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "hearing" challenge and the "birthday" [**words_challenge**](http://words-challenge.livejournal.com/)

Faramir found him in an antechamber off the reception hall. The sounds of the celebration permeated the walls, its steady hum no more than white noise in his ears.

Boromir's head was bowed, his shoulders stiff with tension. But the grim set of his jaw hurt Faramir the most, as his brother's smile could brighten any room and lighten all moods.

Birthdays were meant to be joyous occasions, but today the constant struggles and obligations wore heavily on his mind. Faramir sat beside him, ready to listen to Boromir's worries, hoping his presence would help soothe his brother's troubled spirit.


End file.
